


R U Mine

by Scambaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Not Beta Read, References to Arctic Monkeys, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone surprisingly don't think they're together, hc i saw on twitter, kunikage, kunikage make me soft, only two characters tbh, only two though, so they do it through music, they don't express emotions a lot, they're extremely soft, they're kinda oc, timeskip kageyama, timeskip kunimi, would this even be consider slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scambaby/pseuds/Scambaby
Summary: Yet, to them,it was obvious that they changed so much. Maybe it was the simple stuff that others couldn't really see that they did to each other fully acknowledging that it wasn't something friends did. Creating a playlist for the other of songs they assumed the other would like or songs that reminded them of the other. Bringing the other their favorite food. Maybe it was holding the other's hands or doing something that couples did. It was just the change that was obvious to them lead-" -to this," Kunimi spoke softly to himself. His fingers still laced in the other boy's hair. As Kunimi brought his head down to kiss Kageyama's head, the younger boy shifted his position where his face was now facing the other.aka Kunimi and Kageyama are in love and don't say anything until they say something.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	R U Mine

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic is dt to @/gojoverse on twitter for coming up with the hc that kunimi and kageyama would confess to each other by using arctic monkeys songs. 
> 
> i don't know about you guys,but something about that is strangely romantic to me ahahah !! i hope you all enjoy this!

_ " I wanna be your setting lotion (I wanna be) _

_ Hold your hand in deep devotion (how deep?)” _

_ Arctic Monkeys, I Wanna Be Yours  _

There was something about watching Kageyama mouth part slightly as soft sounds of snore came out of the younger boy's mouth. Something about the way his hair was slightly displaced on Kunimi's lap with his hands on Kageyama's hair brought this sense of domestic feeling inside of him.

This feeling felt weird, but it wasn't unwelcomed. It was just foreign considering that they weren't in a relationship, not really, but they also weren't not in a relationship. They weren't fuck-buddies or anything of that sort which lead to them having a difficulty assessing, will at least on Kunimi's side, on how they could approach the other to figuring out what exactly they were.The way they talked and interacted with each other wasn't anything new or different considering how, surprisingly, Kageyama was touchy. To the common eye- this including everyone that wasn't them- their behavior around each didn't really change. 

Not really. The reconciliation that they had,including Kindaichi, led to them becoming friends again. The process which led to this was weird,but not unwelcoming. There were a lot of ups and down throughout the whole process as they started from the bottom as strangers to friends.

Yet, to them,it was obvious that they changed so much. Maybe it was the simple stuff that others couldn't really see that they did to each other fully acknowledging that it wasn't something friends did. Creating a playlist for the other of songs they assumed the other would like or songs that reminded them of the other. Bringing the other their favorite food. Maybe it was holding the other's hands or doing something that couples did. It was just the change that was obvious to them lead-

" -to this," Kunimi spoke softly to himself. His fingers still laced in the other boy's hair. As Kunimi brought his head down to kiss Kageyama's head, the younger boy shifted his position where his face was now facing the other.

"Hey," Kageyama smiled shyly at the now red-faced boy.

"Hey,handsome." Kunimi noticed that Kageyama's blue eyes had a sparkle of green in it. His blue eyes felt like the ocean with it’s waves moving at a slow pace to the sand and retracting back. The motion going back and forth brought ease to Kunimi.

Neither boy moved away from each other. Their lips inches away from each other and both of their cheeks tinted with red-be it from the summer heat or the the other neither knew and weren’t concerned with finding out the answer. 

Their silence spoke more words than any words that they could ever say. Conveying their feelings that they both knew was reciopated, but were too afraid to state it.

Embarrassment and a hurting back lead to Kunimi moving his head away to placing it sideways on Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama then placed his right hand on top of the older boy’s hair and started to ruffle it.

'What exactly is this' Kunimi thought as Kageyama kept messing with his hair. ‘This entire interaction…’ Kunimi's thoughts stopped mid way when his and Kageyama’s eyes came in contact. The way the other was looking at him wasn’t anything different really,minus the hint of lust shaded in the pro-volleyball player’s eyes,and nor where the feelings that he got, minus the horniess, 

“Hey,we should probably switch position,” Kageyama whispered. Nodding his head,Kageyama lifted his head from Kunimi’s lap and then took to laying down on the couch when Kunimi stood. Kunimi then laid on top of the volleyball player with his head placed on the other’s chest. Kageyama then placed his hands on top of Kunimi’s head.

Tangling and untangling the other male’s hair, Kageyama took it to himself to observe the college student. His hair, as Kageyama noticed, was starting to get kinda long with how it was touching the latter’s neck. Kageyama, also, noticed that the shorter boy had a beauty mark on the right side of his neck. 

They stood in their positions for several hours unknowingly- but then again most of those hours was spent with them sleeping in that position- until Kunimi woke up looking at the time first seeing that it was already 6:30 pm,and then shifting his head from the clock to Kageyama, who was looking at him in a way that almost had Kunimi believe he did something extraordinary. 

“Hey,” Kageyama spoke first.

“Hey,” Kunimi said back.

They never stopped staring at each other.

“You hungry?”

“Yeah. What do you want to eat?” Kunimi asked the other boy.

Pondering for a moment,Kageyama responded,”Udon.”

“Yaki udon,uh.” Kunimi muttered with a small smile on his face. “ Udon it is. You have the ingredients,right?”

“Yes,” Kageyama said as he smiled back at Kunimi.

Kunimi climbing off Kageyama’s body, he started to walk to the kitchen.

“Instead of staring at me,come in the kitchen in help, idiot.” Kunimi said.

When Kageyama was inside of his kitchen, he saw Kunim put the udon in a pot that he filled with water and brought to the stove to boil.

“Hey, what do you want me to do?” Kageyama asked as he took out the meat and vegetables from the fridge. 

“ Cut the vegetables, and I’ll cut the meat.” 

Nodding his, Kageyama and Kunimi went to work. There weren’t t any unnecessary words that were spoken which felt nice. Just them understanding each other and being in their presence.

An hour passed,and their food was almost done cooking. This led to Kageyama setting the table as Kunimi started to stir the Udon noodles and the stir fry together. Turning the stove off, Kunimi took the plates that Kageyama placed on the kitchen counter and started to put the food for the both of them on it. As he was doing that,Kageyama placed cups of water for them on the table.

Being done with cooking and setting the table, they both sat down, said their thanks and ate in silence. Again, still appreciating the other presence. When they were done, Kunimi took their plates as Kageyama started to clean the table. After they were done, Kunimi noticed the time and realized it was time for him to go.

Making sure the kitchen was clean, he went to the front of the house where he took his shoes and jacket. While he started wearing his shoes, he realized that Kageyama was staring down on him with a smile on the boy’s face. A dimple, Kunimi noticed, was forming on the volleyball player’s right cheeks. 

“Let me bring you to the train station,yeah?” Kageyama asked softly.

Kunimi only nodded as he stood up. Kageyama gave him a soft smile and his phone to Kunimi. A soft “thank you” came out of the older boy’s mouth.

They both stepped out of the room,and walked to the station in silence. Just like usual, they were appreciating each other's presence. Each other’s company more than anything.

When they had reached the station, Kunimi noticed that his train was here. Waving at Kageyama, Kunimi went inside of the train.

Sitting down on an empty chair, Kunimi let his thoughts go. 

‘If only,if only weren’t weren’t afraid,' Kunimi thought unknowingly that Kageyama was also thinking the same thing, ‘to confess to each other.’ Both boys, in different places, sighed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “Yours (yours) until the poets run out of rhyme. _

_ In other words,until the end of time” _

_ Arctic Monkeys,Baby, I’m Yours _

3 weeks have passed since that time. They haven’t seen each other in 3 weeks due to Kageyama’s busy schedule as a pro and Kunimi as a college student. They still texted and called when they got the chance,but it was obviously different compared.

A week had passed since the last time they called. Kunimi was getting ready to see Kageyama since the younger boy stated that he was going to pick him up, a brilliant idea came inside of his head. 

Clicking on his profile picture, Kunimi took a picture of himself (making sure that he only got his face and neck), and before he posted on his story, he clicked on the music icon and searched up  _ I wanna be yours by Arctic Monkeys _ . He fixed the song to where it started on the second verse then posted it on his story with hopes that Kageyma would understand what he meant. Kunimi wasn’t religious,persay, but he did pray that Kageyama would get his message.

30 minutes had passed, and Kunimi was ready. Checking his phone, he saw a message from Kageyama that stated that he was going to reach him in about 10ish minutes. Deciding that he looked nice, Kunimi went to instagram where he noticed that Kageyama posted something on his story. Curiosity getting the best of him, he clicked and saw a picture of Kageyama with his wet hair messing displaced on his head with the song  _ Baby, I’m Yours by Arctic Monkeys _ being played. 

‘I guess God is real,huh.’ Kunimi thought with a smile.

As he was getting ready to text Kageyama, his door ranged. Placing his phone on his stand, Kunimi went to open the door. Kageyama,he saw, was wearing a white graphic t-shirt, light blue cardigan and oversize blue jeans. 

“Hey, you saw my story, right?” Kageyama asked, Kunimi nodded, which lead to Kageyama to smile at him.

Going for a hug, Kunimi placed his head on Kageyama’s head. 

“Tooks long,” Kunimi spoke. His face was burning red.

“Yeah,but it’s okay,” Kageyama agreed. “ Do you still want to go out or would you rather us stay here and watch a movie.” Kageyama’s left hand was now on the college student’s head.

“Let’s stay here,” Kunimi muttered.

Not wanting to let go of Kageyama entirely, Kunimi took the taller boy’s hand and brought him inside his apartment. 

When they reached Kunimi’s living room, Kageyama went to lay down on the couch and Kunimi on top of him. After being done staring at the other, Kunimi kissed Kageyama. The kiss was slow and passionate. 

“Oh, that was nice.” Kunimi stated after he caught his breath which Kageyama agreed with.

They were quiet for some time until Kageyama led out a small laugh. When Kunimi looked up at Kageyama, he realized that the younger boy's laugh sounded beautiful and that he looked eternal with the way his nose wrinkled slightly.

“Our friends probably, didn’t notice that we publicly confessed to each other,” Kageyama said in a boastful tone. Snorting at the volleyball player, Kunimi shook his head. 

‘This,’ Kunimi (placed his head on the crook of Kageyama’s neck who started to pet his hair) thought,’is nice.’ 

  
  


\-----------------------------------------

2nd verse of _ I Wanna Be Yours by Arctic Monkeys _

_ Secrets I have held in my heart _

_ Are harder to hide than I thought _

_ Maybe I just wanna be yours _

_ I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours _

_ Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours _

2nd verse of  _ Baby, I’m Yours by Arctic Monkeys _

_ Baby, I'm yours (baby, I'm yours) _

_ And I'll be yours (yours) until the sun no longer shines, _

_ Yours (yours) until the poets run out of rhyme _

_ In other words, until the end of time _

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu ended yesterday, and im still missing it. gosh, i guess me writing fanfic and reading fanfic are good ways to cope,right? who knows, tbh,but eh
> 
> fun fact the name of the fanfic is from the song r u mine by arctic monkeys which you should totally check out btw.
> 
> this fanfic is basically kunikage in love and being cute and there isn't a lot of dialogue,but i hope that i should them being in love through their actions and the things that they do.
> 
> anyways, have an amazing day/night!! take care guys!!


End file.
